


It’s All Over Now, Baby Blue (Will’s Entry #3)

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Diary/Journal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Strike another match, go start anew...





	It’s All Over Now, Baby Blue (Will’s Entry #3)

_I don’t know what to make of this. I wake up this morning with this in a torn envelope. Somebody’s opened my mail. Last night is a bit of a blur. I blame the anti-depressants they are making me take. I really need a lawyer. Anyways, what do you make of this?_

 

__

 

> _**There is a striking resemblance between the act of love and the ministrations of a torturer.**_

> _**Sooner or LATER you’re going to forget what it was you DONE and just be PUNISHED FOR IT** **.** _
> 
> _**IT’S ALL OVER NOW, BABY BLUE.** _
> 
> _**Love,** _
> 
> _**ARNOLD FRIEND** _

_I feel one of the unhinged is sending me fan mail. I want to tear it up. I feel like it might infect me. But no. There is something more to it. But what? It’s hard for me to think straight with the numbing fog of medication. An extra pair of eyes or so would be really helpful._

* * *

 Today I’ve been allowed a bath.

Barney served as my escort, again. I’ve developed a tendency to let my muscles move on auto pilot when it comes to enduring the procedures of exiting my cell and arriving to the baths. As usual, it was just me and the guards by a far corner tub. Another patient was on the other side of the room with his own entourage, arms stretched above his head as an orderly scrubed his armpits. There was no light in the patient’s eyes. I wondered what he did to get here.

I stripped, not quite used to the eyes trained on me, seeking out any muscle twitch that might indicate an intent of violence or escape. I avoided eye contact.

The water was comfortably warm as I slipped in, but the level was only at my stomach, in spite of the deepness of the tub. I scrubbed my body absently with a sponge and harsh powdered soap, and stared at my knees. My mind wandered to the field in Wolf Trap and to the ringing, distant sound of an injured animal. And then there was sun and crisp air and Alana.

“Bob Dylan,” Barney said. He smiled.

“What?” I said, waking from my day dream.

“The song. You were humming just now,” his stance relaxed as he sang, “It’s all over now, baby blue.”

“I was humming?” I said. I regretted it, watching him remember himself and straighten up. He looked disappointed. 

“Time’s up, Will. Rinse off. Dry up. Get dressed.”

As we walked back to my cell, I tumbled the memory of Barney’s voice in my head: “It’s all over now, baby blue.” The fan mail. I had known the song, but never really known the name or the lyrics.

“Barney,” I said after he secured the cell, “Do you know the lyrics to that song?”

He hesitated as the guards left ahead of him.

“I just know that one line, Will,” he said. I knew he was lying.

\- Will Graham, journal entry #3

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 20, 2013.
> 
> "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue" by Bob Dylan


End file.
